Sensei!
by AkiseReii
Summary: apa yang terjadi jika Naruto bertemu dengan guru Biologinya yaitu uchiha sasuke apalagi jika sang gurunya baru dan menggantikan guru lamanya.. dan terlebih lagi sensei barunya sangat mesum. SASUNARU BL,TYPO,DLL. READ MORE HERE. badsummary CHAP2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

This chara belongs to om masashi kishimoto

Warning : OCC , TYPO , ALUR GAJE , LEMON ASEM

Rate : M

Rate T dulu deh buat jaga jaga

Pair : SASUNARU and the others..

Yo yo mann disini rei sedang ngerap bersama aniki .. kita adalah dou rapsarap yo yo/abaikan/ yoo ini adalah fict keempat sekali lagi k-e-e-m-p-a-t kalo gak keliatan rei caps nih/gakusah/ syudahh Makan dulu syanah/korban iklan lu/ udah udahhhh stop kali ini rei gak banyak cing cong/ha?/

Happy readingg

.

.

.

.

Konoha gakuen highschool. Nama sekolah yang tak asing lagi di telinga para warga negara konoha , sekolah ini sering disingkat KGHG. Sekolah ini terkenal dengan kualitas muridnya serta gurunya dan fasilitas yang ada di KGHG ini, jadi sekolah ini bisa dibilang elit. Gedung ini terbagi menjadi 2, gedung 1 adalah gedung para siswa sedangkan gedung 2 adalah gedung para siswi, kenapa di buat seperti ini karena agar tak terjadi keributan yang dibuat siswa ataupun siswi. Selebihnya tanyakan pada sang kepala sekolah.

" yo naruto .. ohayo!" sapa pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dan memiliki tanda lahir segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya ia adalah inuzuka kiba , " ohayo kiba!" jawab pemuda yang barusan di sapa oleh sahabat karibnya, " kiba kenapa kau datang pagi sekali hari ini ? ada apa hm ?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang jabrik beriris biru muda dan mempunyai 3 tanda goresan di masing masing pipinya ia adalah uzumaki naruto

" aku ada piket hari ini, dan kau sendiri sedang apa ?" tanya kiba sambil memperhatikan buku di tangan naruto

"ah aku ingin mengerjakan beberapa soal pr biologi yang belum terselesaikan hehe" jawab naruto dengan senyuman lima jari menghiasi wajahnya yang imut.

"ah souka ne.. oh iya, naruto kau tau bahwa sensei biologi kita di ganti"

"heee? Memangnya ada ? semoga tidak seperti jiraiya sensei hii ero ero sensei"

"haah iya semoga bukan seperti jiraiya sensei.. tapi dari berita yang kudengar sensei yang satu ini sangat muda dan tampan serta..."

"serta apa ?.. jangan membuatku penasaran ttebayo!"

"sa...dis" ucap kiba seraya menelan ludah secara paksa

"hee.. kau pasti bercanda kiba hahaha.. maa maa ayo kita ke kelas nanti keburu bel!" ajak naruto untuk kekelas. Naruto tidak percaya perkataan kiba tadi.

Padahal nasib buruk akan terjadi kepadanya beberapa hari kedepan.

Saat kiba dan naruto ingin kekelasnya ia mereka di hadang oleh beberapa senpai ketjeh konoha gakuen highschool ini ah dan satu lagi para senpai senpai ini dikenal dengan sebutan `the prince of KGHG` bukan hanya wajah mereka yang tampan, cool,berkharisma dan yang lain lain tapi juga dengan kepintaran mereka! Mereka adalah para juara juara olimpiade se konoha dan semacamnya. Makanya konoha gakue highschool sangat terkenal dan elit!,`the prince of KGHG ` ini ada 4 anggota yaitu : neji ,shikamaru,gaara ,dan sai. Masing masing anggotanya memiliki keuikan sendiri sendiri.

"ohayo naruto-kun kiba-kun , tumben sekali kalian datang pagi. Apakah ada piket ?" sai senpai menyapa kedua pemuda bermuka imut nan ngegemesin yah bisa dibilang uke.

"ohayo senpai , ohayo mou sai senpai , aku ada tugas dan kiba piket hehhe" jawab naruto dengan senyuman limajari

'naruto kenapa kau imut sekali sih! Akan ku klaim kau jadi uke ku!' batin mereka kecuali shikamaru dan neji.

"ah begitu yah hmm.. baiklah kami tak akan membuang buang waktu kalian, semangat ne belajarnya!" titah sai.

"ah tentu saja senpai! hehehe yasudah aku dan naruto ingin kekelas nja ne " kiba menjawab perkataan sai sambil tersenyum, diam diam kiba melirik shikamaru dan sebaliknya.

*SKIP- bel masuk *

Naruto dan kiba sudah mengerjakan tugasnya masing masing, sekarang mereka duduk dan menelan ludah. Kenapa ? karena ucapan kiba tadi pagi benar, mereka (satu kelas) mendapatkan _new sensei _ yang benar apa yang di katakan kiba juga tadi pagi.

" nah, perkenalkan ini uchiha sasuke sensei. Ia adalah pengganti jiraiya sensei, patuhilah segala perintahnya dan jangan membantahnya ingat itu!, nah baiklah uchihah-sensei kau bia mengajar sekarang." Ujar sang iruka sensei dan ia pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"kalian sudah kenal denganku sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian dari kau yang berambut blonde" perintah sang sensei

" deidara desu"

" houzuki suigetsu desu "

" rock lee desu "

"akimichi chouji desu"

"yakushi kabuto desu"

"aburame shino desu"

"tobi desu"

"yahiko desu"

"nagato desu"

"zetsu desu"

"kimimaro desu"

"sasori desu"

" inuzuka kiba desu"

" uzumaki naruto ttebayo!" kiba menyenggol lengan naruto pelan sampai sampai naruto melirik ke kiba dan berkata " apa kiba ? , jangan menyenggolku!". Astaga anak ini memang benar benar tidak tahu apa yang akan di hadapinya nanti.

'hmm menarik.' Batin sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "buka buku paket halaman 317, kerjakan 20 menit selesai!" perintahnya, semua murid langsung membuka buku dan mengerjakannya. Naruto dan kiba mengerjakan tugas yang barusan di perintahkan oleh senseinya

*20 menit berlalu*

"kumpulkan disini dan jangan di tutup" perintah sang sensei sambil menepuk mejanya. Semua siswa mengumpulkannya kemeja sang sensei tapi tidak dengan naruto, ia malah asik menyontek ke kiba sampai sampai ia di tegur oleh sang sensei "uzumaki naruto istirahat nanti kutunggu di ruanganku" perintahnya sambil merapihkan buku bukunya. Sang sensei sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas, naruto panik karena tugasnya belum dikumpulin jadi ia lari keluar kelas yang kebetulan sang sensei belum jauh dari kelasnya "chottooo matteee uchiha-senseiiiiii!" panggil naruto setengah teriak, yang dipanggil hanya berdengus. Naruto lari menghampiri sang sensei tanpa ia sadari ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan jatuh menimpa senseinya yang kebetulan sang sensei ingin membalikan badannya menghadap naruto.

Naruto menimpa badan sang sensei dan posisinya sekarang naruto di atas sasuke dan secara tak sengaja juga mereka berciuman, ya mereka b-e-r-c-i-u-m-a-n tetapi secara tak sengaja yang dikarenakan ulah naruto yang lupa mengikat tali sepatunya itu. Naruto kaget dan ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari sasuke " ah .. an-ano sensei.. aku hanya ..maaf aku tak sengaja" runtuknya ,"hn. Kau tahu naruto? First kissku telah diambil oleh muridku sendiri" kata kata sasuke sensei telah membuat muka naruto memerah semerah tomat " ah dan kau tahu? Ia telah ber-blushing ria di depanku, wajahnya berwarna seperti buah favoritku yaitu tomat, dobe bisakah kau bangun dari tubuhku yang atletis ini atau.. ah sepertinya ada yang nyaman saat berada di atas tubuhku" ledeknya sambil menampilkan seringaian mesum.

Naruto masih diam diatas tubuh sasuke dan masih mencerna kata kata sasuke .. " dobe ? kau sedang menggodaku hm? ", kedip ..kedip.. kedip.. blush "senseii-teme-pantat ayammm aku tidak menggodamuu baka!" naruto dengan lancarnya mengucapkannya sambil ber-blush-ria , 'hmm semakin menarik' batin sang sensei

"dobe kau mau bangun dari tubuhku atau mau membangunkan 'adikku' hm ?"tanyanya sambil menampilkan seringaian super mesum

"ehh adikk? Sensei punya adik? Yang mana ?" jawabnya sambil memasang wajah polos.

"kau mau tahu hm?"

"eehh.. umm.. aku tidak mau tahu tapi aku sedikit penasaran sensei-teme" jawabnya dengan pose memikir

"kau akan tahu dobe, sekarang bisakah kau bangun dulu dari tubuhku yang atletis?"

"tidakk sebelum kau beritahu duluu!" jawabnya dengan nada agak di naikan sedikit lebih keras

"tch, baiklah ... dekatkan telingamu ke bibirku" titah sang sensei

Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir sang sensei, "kau ingin tahu 'adikku' hm?" tanyanya setengah mendesah(?), naruto hanya mengangguk karena ia benar benar penasaran"temui aku sehabis pulang iya nanti istirahat tak usah datang ke ruanganku" naruto hanya mengangguk dan saat ia ingin melihat wajah senseinya , sasuke mencium sekilas bibir cherry naruto dan mendudukan dirinya tetapi tetap mencumbu sang murid

"mhh.. sen-mmhh " desah naruto disela sela ciuman, naruto ingin mendorong sasuke namun apadaya tenaganya habis terkuras karena cumbuan sang sensei. Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir naruto karena ia masih diselimuti kesadaran walaupun setengahnya diisi kabut nafsu. "nah sekarang kau kembali kekelasmu." Perintah sang sensei,,naruto segera bangkit lalu berlari menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan sang sensei

Naruto segera masuk kekelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, wajahnya memerah semerah tomat karena membayangkan hal yang barusan terjadi padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya dibuat penasaran

"naruto ? kau tak apa ? apa yang uchiha-sensei lakukan ?" tanya kiba penasaran kepada sahabat karibnya

"t-tidak a-apa apa ko kib.." jawab naruto dengan gugup sampai ia terbata bata

"ah iya kita di beri tugas oleh kakashi sensei, tetapi ia tak masuk mengajar hari ini" ujar kiba sambil membuka buku . naruto hanya mengangguk dan tetap seperti posisinya. "haah kau kenapa sih naruto? Kau mengantuk hah?" tanya kiba memastikan sahabatnya itu dan lagi lagi hanya di jawab anggukan saja dari naruto.

*SKIP* *bel istirahat*

Hal yang di tunggu tunggu para murid KGHG yah istirahat. Karena saat istirahat lah mereka bisa merenggangkan otot ototnya serta mengistirahatkan otaknya karena setengah harian penuh mereka berkutat dengan pelajaran.

"naruto ayo kita kekantin" ajak kiba sembari menggoyang goyangkan pundak naruto yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya, "..." tak ada respon dari naruto, " oi narutoo kau dipanggil uchiha-sensei tuh!" seru kiba sambil menggoyangkan badan naruto, "haa! Dimana dia?" naruto bangun dan langsung kaget. "hoi aku hanya bercanda ahahah" tawa kiba kepada naruto karena tingkah naruto sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"haah kau ini suka sekali menjahiliku kiba.. ayoo ke kantin aku lapar ttebayoo~" ajak naruto sambil mengelus perutnya

"ah daritadi aku mengajakmu baka!, ayo" jawab kiba sambil merangkul pundak sahabat karibnya itu.

Kiba dan naruto berjalan ke arah kantin, diperjalanan menuju kantin mereka ngobrol dengan akrabnya sambil sesekali tertawa dan itu membuat siswa sekitarnya tertarik untuk ikut tertawa. Saat mereka dengan santainya memilih meja mereka naruto disapa oleh gaara dan sai

"narutooo! Duduk disini sajaa!" teriak sai tanpa peduli orang disekitarnya.

"ah iya senpaii!" jawab naruto tak kalah keras, ia dan kiba berjalan menuju meja 'the prince of KGHG'. Mereka dipersilahkan duduk oleh sai, naruto duduk diantara gaara dan sai sedangkan kiba duduk diantara shikamaru dan neji.

"naruto kau mau memesan apa ?" tawar gaara dan sai bersamaan

"etto.. kalian berdua kompak sekali senpaii tehehe" ucap naruto sambil tertawa. Sedangkan gaara dan sai hanya adu deathglare.

"hahah sudah sudahh senpai .. naru mau makan ramen saja ttebayoo" naruto memisahkan pertarungan deathglare itu,sehingga pertarungan berhasil terhenti

"nah kali ini aku yang traktir naruto" "cup" gara mencium pipi naruto lalu segera bangkit dan memesan ramen. Dan yang dicium hanya bisa berblushing ria

"ah iya naruto kudengar ada pengganti jiraiya sensei, apakah itu benar ?" tanya neji kepada naruto

"ah ya neji senpai, ada apa memangnya ?" tanya naruto balik

"apakah namanya uchiha itachi?" tanya neji kembali

"bukan neji senpai, tapi namanya uchiha... sasuke" jawab naruto sambil berblushing ria

"aah souka.. kukira dia"

"memangnya uchiha itachi siapa neji senpai?" kali ini kiba yang bertanya

"dia itu anikinya uchiha sasuke, ck mendoksine" jawab shikamaru

"ohh... jadi uchiha itachi juga mengajar disini ?" tanya kiba pada shikamaru

"tidak baka, neji hanya mengira saja" jawab shikamaru malas

Setelah percakapan ini selesai gaara kembali dengan membawa semangkuk ramen serta membawa 5 mangkuk udon, lalu menatanya dengan rapi "makan lah kalian semua, aku yang traktir" ucap kiba seraya memakan udonnya.

Saat mereka sudah selesai makan, para 'the prince of KGHG' pamit karena ada panggilan dari kepala sekolah. Sekarang hanya tinggal kiba dan naruto, wajah mereka tampak bosan dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Sampainya mereka di atap sekolah naruto memposisikan badannya tiduran sedangkan kiba senderan di pagar pembatas

"naruto .. aku ingin cerita kepadamu" ucap kiba seraya memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"hump .. cerita apa ? ceritakan saja.."

"aku .. suka sama seseorang "

"haah?! Kalo boleh aku tahu siapa dia ? kenalkan aku kiba!" jawab naruto tetap dalam posisinya hanya saja nada suaranya meninggi

"kau sudah kenal dengannya baka!.. hmm dia itu pendiam ..tak banyak bicara serta pemalas"

"kibaa siapa dia cepat beritahu aku" ucap naruto penasaran

"haah baiklah baiklah .. tapi kau jangan kaget yah .. dia itu..shikamaru-senpai"

"ohh shikamaru-senpai.." 1 detik..2 detik..3 detik..4 detik.. 5 detik.. "HAHH?! SHIKA-SENPAIII! SERIUS KAU KIBAA?" naruto bangun dan mgengucapkannya dengan suara setengah teriak dan berhasil membuat kiba menutup telinganya, " kiba kau .. masih normalkan ?" tanya naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"sudah kubilang jangan kaget apalagi berteriak seperti itu baka!... ehh .. tak salah kan jika aku menyukai shika-senpai, sepertinya kau juga tidak normal naruto... " jawab kiba sambil berblush ria

"hee aku tidak normal gimana baka!, jelas jelas aku normal dan aku lelaki tulen bodoh!" jawab naruto sambil mengambil posisi semula, dan menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"naruto aku ingin ke toilet dulu .. kau tunggu sini saja.. aku akan segera kembali"

" haah baiklah baiklah aku tuggu disini "

kiba yang tiba tiba kebelet pipis ia ingin ketoilet dan meninggalkan naruto sendirian diatap, tidak. Naruto tidak sendirian disana ada seseorang yang sedang tersenyum ah bukan tersenyum tapi seringaian. Orang tersebut mengunci pintu atap dan mendekati naruto yang sedang tertidur, ia duduk di samping naruto sambil mengelus lembut surai pirang yang ada dihadapannya "hn.. kau akan jadi miliki uzumaki naruto" desisnya pelan sambil mengecup bibir cherry merah naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Yo yo wassuppp wassupp/sksdlo/ nah minna gimana fictnya di atas? Gak memuaskan yah .. adegan ehem ehemnya di chap dua minna.. gomeneee hiksu .. nanti rei usahain bikin adegan lemonnya bener bener aakhhh memuaskanhhh ahn/STHAPP/ oh ok see you at chap2 minnaa

Jangan lupaa reviewww minna XD

Blood red rose.


	2. Chapter 2

This chara belongs to om MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Warning : OOC , TYPO , ALUR GAJE , LEMON ASEM

Rate : M

Pair : SASUNARU

And the others

Yo minna Reii kambek dengan chap ke2 yuuhuuu/abaikan/ maaf ne minna kalo Rei lama updatenyaaa .. hiksu../ko nangis sih?/diglepak/ ahaha yasudahhhh kitaaa baca aja

hope you like it

Enjoy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.. Orang tersebut mengunci pintu atap dan mendekati Naruto yang sedang tertidur, ia duduk di samping Naruto sambil mengelus lembut surai pirang yang ada dihadapannya "hn.. kau akan jadi miliku Uzumaki Naruto" desisnya pelan sambil mengecup bibir cherry merah Naruto.

.

.

.

Siang itu tepatnya di atap sekolah ter-ELIT se-Konoha ada dua insan saling memandu kasih, suara desahan dari organ tak bertulang tersebut memenuhi ruang bebas tersebut. Hal tabu yang seharusnya tak dilakukan kini sudah terlanjur.. hubungan murid dengan sensei itu ...tak biasa

"mmhh..shh...mphhh..sen-shhh ahh" desah pemuda imut nan manis serta bisa membuat pria straight menjadi belok.

"akhh sen-nghhh seihhh geli akhhh shh" desah Naruto saat Sasuke membuat Kissmark di leher jenjangnya yang mulus, Naruto hanya bisa mendesah sembari menjenggut rambut raven Sasuke.

"aghh.. janganhh .. dishh shituhhh ahh.." Sasuke telah menemukan area sensitif Naruto. Jilat, hisap, gigit, tiga kegiatan tersebut yang kini Sasuke lakukan. "teruslah mendesah Dobe.." titah Sasuke sambil menghisap nipple kanan Naruto. Entah sejak kapan baju yang Naruto kenakan sudah lepas dari tempatnya dan kini terekspos dan sedang dijamaah oleh Sasuke

"ahhh.. Senseii akhh.. gelii shhh... mmmh ahh" desah Naruto tak karuan karena area sensitivnya dihisap dan digigit pelan oleh Sasuke.

" anhhh mmphh ...shhh.. akh..nnhh.." desah naruto tertahan,

"keluarkan desahanmu... dobe" desah Sasuke di telinga Naruto

"anhhh tidakhh shh ... inihhh,.. mmhhh publikshhh temehh aghh" dasahnya sambil menahan desahannya. Karena tidak sabaran ingin mendengar sang 'Uke' mendesah, Sasuke dengan sengajanya menyentuh kejantanan Naruto dari luar celana yang Naruto kenakan.

"akhh! .. aahh.. temehhh .. shhh . bak-ahhh " desahnya sambil memaki Sasuke. Sasuke membuka resleting celana Naruto yang sudah basah.

"look it babe, your little baby already wake up here " goda Sasuke sambil mengocok pelan kejantanan Naruto

"auhhh... nhhh.. temehhh.. berhh..nghh..sekhhh..hentihhh... akhh!" erang Naruto sambil menutupi mukannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto dan terjadilah pergulatan dan suara cipakan serta desahan yang terdengar

Kocokan tangan Sasuke di kejantanan Naruto semakin cepat dan kejantanan Naruto sudah berkedut ingin mengeluarkan cairannya. Disela-sela ciuman, Naruto mendesah lebih sexy di telinga Sasuke

"mphhh.. sasuumhpp... lepashhh ...nnhhh" desahan demi desahan lolos dari mulut Naruto dan diakhiri keluarnya cairan Naruto di tangan Sasuke , Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu menjilat tangannya sendiri sampai bersih.

"drrtt.. drtt" Smartphone Saasuke bergetar di saku celananya, " tch.. menganggu saja" ia segera mengambil dan mengangkat panggil yang diterimanya, ' tousan ' ia melihat layar Smartphonenya lalu mengangkatnya

" _Sasuke jam mengajarmu sudah selesai? Jika sudah datanglah kekantorku. Ada hal penting yang inginku diskusikan padamu " _ suara di seberang sana telah membuat sasuke menggerutukan dahinya.

" hn baiklah" jawab Sasuke singkat lalu segera mematikan panggilan tersebut.

" dobe.. aku ada urusan.. maafkan aku tidak bisa melanjutkan acara kita, jika ada apa apa hubungi aku saja " Sasuke memakaikan seragam Naruto lalu mecium Naruto dengan lembut dan tidak ada nafsu disana.

"mphh.." Naruto mendorong pelan dada bidang Sasuke karena ia merasakan jika ia kehabisan oksigen, Sasuke yang mengetahui itu melepaskan pangutannya lalu memeluk Naruto dan berbisik

" I will comeback later. See you my dobe" bisiknya sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu membuka pintu yang ia kunci. Naruto masih diam di tempatnya ia masih mencerna semua kejadian hari ini.. 1 menit..2 menit.. 3 menit.. 4 menit.. 5 menit.. blush Naruto mengingat semua kejadian hari ini lalu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Naruto ingin kembali kekelasnya tiba tiba ia merasa ada yang lupa akan sesuatu, ia mencoba mengingat ngingat apa yang ia lupakan " ah iya Kiba! Dimana dia .. ke toilet lama sekali" gumamnya sambil meninggalkan atap gedung. Saat Naruto turun dan melewati toilet ia mendengar suara aneh .. ia mendekati toilet tersebut dan mendengarkan suara suara aneh tersebut

"ahhnn .. Shikaa-senpaihh... nhh ahh.. pelanhhh.. shh.. pelanhh.. akhh ahh.. " desah seseorang didalam toilet tersebut, Naruto mendengar suara tersebut langsung berblush ria sambil mencerna satu persatu kata kata yang ia dengar

"Kiba.. kauu ngh sempit sekalih..shh" Naruto mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal ' Shika-senpai dan Kiba ?' 1 menit .. 2 menit..3 menit... blushh ' didalamm shika senpaii dan Kibaa! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Apakah ia melakukan hal yang sama apa yang aku lakukan dengan... ahh!' batin Naruto, ia panik dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali kekelasnya dan ia mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian tadi.

*Skip * *pulang Sekolah*

Naruto menunggu Kiba yang sedang membereskan buku bukunya yang masih berantakan

"Kiba ayo cepat! Kau di tunggu Shika senpai di gerbang!"

' hee bagaimana dia bisa tahu.. ugh bisa bisa ketahuan'batin Kiba "ah benarkah ?ah ayo aku sudah siap!" ujar Kiba seraya berjalan mendahului Naruto

"Oi chotto mattee!" Teriak Naruto seraya menggejar Kiba yang mendahuluinya,sedangkan Kiba hanya mendengus geli saja atas tingkah laku sahabat karibnya. Naruto merangkul pundak Kiba dan tersenyum lima jari, Kiba pun juga sama ia tersenyum .. sepangjang perjalanan di koridor menuju gerbang mereka tertawa bersama sama seakan tak ada beban yang mereka pikirkan.

" Naruto kau tahu ... kita harus berpisah ..." kata Kiba seraya melepaskan tangan Naruto dipundaknya

"Ah iya .. ini sudah sore... kau juga les kan Kiba ?" Tanyanya sambil memasukan tangannya kesaku celananya

"Ah iya aku ada les sekarang! ..ah kalau begitu sampai nanti Naruto!" Jawabnya sambil mengucapkan kata perpisahan dan melambaikan tangannya serta tersenyum. Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan ikut tersenyum

Kiba telah menghilang dari pandangannya, kini tergantikan dengan sebuah mobil sport merah marun mendekatinya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat kaca kemudi didepannya, tak lama kemudian kaca itu terbuka dan tertampang lah wajah tampan nan dingin dihadapannya. Naruto memandang orang didepannya dan menelusuri wajah pemuda tersebut

"Etto ... kau siapa ?" Tanya Naruto kepada pemuda didepannya

"Ah apa kau Uzumaki Naruto? Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi" jawab pemuda didepannya bernama Uchiha Itachi sambil tersenyum

'Uchiha Itachi?... ASTAGAA! ITU.. ITUU! ANIKINYAA SI PANTAT AYAM!' Batin Naruto, "a-ah ha'i ... aku .. aku Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo"ucap Naruto sambil menelan ludah dan dipelipisnya turun setetes air bening. Gugup? Kenapa? Karena Naruto bertemu dengan anikinya si pantat ayam!

"Haah yokatta aku tidak salah orang ... nahh Naruto kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"H'ai! Aku tahu ttebayo... etto ... apa kau anikinya Sasutemepantatayam itu?"

'Sasutemepantatayam?' Batin Itachi

"Ahh ano.. maksudku Sasuke" jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum gugup

'Ahh Sasuke... sepertinya dia punya hubungan dengan outoto ku' batin Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis, "Ha'i .. aku anikinya Sasuke. Ah iya masuklah kedalam Naruto sudah ada yang menunggumu didalam" suruh Itachi kepada Naruto untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Itachi membukakan pintu mobilnya dan terlihatlah sesosok pemuda berambut raven dan memakai jas silver dan memakai kacamata hitam yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya"silahkan Naruto .. tak usah sungkan sungkan.. anggap saja ini mobilmu sendiri" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum ramah. Naruto menelan ludah dan segera masuk serta mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Itachi. Itachi segera menutup pintu mobilnya dan membuka pintu kemudi dan memasukinya dan jangan lupa menutupnya kembali.

Naruto duduk terdiam didalamnya dan sekali kali melirik Sasuke yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan Itachi yang sibuk mengemudi di depan. Naruto bingung ingin berbuat apa agar tidak ada keheningan di dalam mobil, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah boneka Kyuubi dan memainkannya di pangkuannya.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia sedaritadi berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan sang murid kesayangannya, ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang memainkan boneka rubah berekor sembilan berwarna orange tersebut sambil sesekali Naruto terkekeh memainkannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menutup laptopnya dan menyimpannya

".. kau sudah selesai bermain laptopnya Sensei?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka innocent.

"Hn. Dobe angkat tanganmu dua duanya dan singkirkan tasmu dari pahamu." Titah Sasuke sang Sensei

Naruto memindahkan tasnya dari pangkuannya lalu mengangkat tangannya. "Sudah .. kau mau apa?" Tanya Naruto seraya melihat sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke pahanya. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah karena tiba tiba Sasuke mendaratkan kepalanya dipahanya yang empuk seperti bantal.

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar Dobe. Turunkan tanganmu"jelas Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya. Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan memainkan Kyuubinya kembali.

Perasaan Naruto campur aduk, antara senang gelisah dan suka... suka? Yah sepertinya Naruto sudah masuk perangkap cinta yang dibuat oleh sang Sensei. 10 menit berlalu, Naruto berhenti memainkan kyuubinya dan sekarang ia memandang wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur ' tampan ...' batin Naruto .. 1..2 ..3 *blush* wajah Naruto seketika memerah, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ' ada apa dengan diriku! Wajahku memanas ketika aku melihatnya .. jantungku berdegup kencang saat aku bersamanya..aku mulai terbata bata saat ia mengajak bicara .. ada rasa senang dan sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan secara lisan ataupun tertulis didalam hatiku..' batin Naruto agak sedikit berpuitis.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan mengelus surai raven di pangkuannya. Seperti ada dorongan sesuatu dalam dirinya untuk menyentuh Sasuke. Naruto terus mengelus rambut raven sasuke dan bergumam tidak jelas..

Sasuke menyadari apa yang dilakukan muridnya kepadanya. Sasuke membiarkan jari jari lentik Naruto membelai rambutnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari bahwa sedaritadi Sasuke tidak tidur, Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya.

Sementara itu didepan mereka tidak ada siapa siapa... dimana Itachi? Mereka sedang berada di Restoran Jepang. Kenapa? Karena Itachi sudah ada janji akan sesuatu hal yang mengangkut karirnya sebagai model. Model? Iya Itachi adalah seorang model majalah dewasa yang sedang naik down saat ini. Majalah dewasa? Iya.. semenjak iyapergi meninggalkan Jepang dan pergi keluar negeri, Itachi memulai karirnya sebagai model majalah sekitar 2 bulan kedepannya ia telah di angkat sebagai top model majalah dewasa. Ia sibuk di luar negeri karena banyak panggilan untuk take shoot majalah majalah dewasa lainnya. Ia tidak menetap di satu agensi. Melainkan karena kontrak. Udah jelas? Ha'i sensei!

" ne sensei .. kau tahu .. tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk mengelus rambutmu.. jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya saat aku melihatmu baka!" gumam Naruto sambil terus mengelus rambut Sasuke.

' dasar dobe, mengaku saat aku sedang tertidur.' Batin Sasuke seraya menampilkan seringaian tipis tapi Naruto tak menyadarinya.

" Itachi-saan lama sekali hum.. ne kyuubi-chan kau ingin pulang hm ?" Tanya Naruto kepada boneka rubahnya. Tak lama Naruto tertidur dengan pulas sambil menaruh tangannya di rambut Sasuke

Sasuke memastikan bahwa Dobenya sudah tertidur pulas, ia bangun dan menaruh kepala Naruto di pangkuannya dan mengelus surai pirang Naruto " dasar Dobe " ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi chubby Naruto.

Itachi keluar dari Restoran dan langsung menuju ketempat parkiran sambil membawa dua bungkus plastik Restoran yang diyakini itu adalah makanan. Itachi masuk kedalam mobil lalu menaruh 2 kantung plastik tersebut di bangku sebelahnya

" kau lama sekali." Ucap Sasuke dingin

" ada kesalahan didalam tadi. Ah iya kau mau pulang ke apartemenmu?"

"hn"

" ramah sedikitlah kepada anikimu ini Sasuke." Ucap Itachi sambil mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartemen Sasuke

*SKIP* * AT APARTEMEN *

Sasuke menonton tv sambil duduk di sofa kamarnya sambil meminum segelas wine , dan Naruto tertidur di kasur kingsize Sasuke. Sasuke sedang menikmati kegiatannya dan sesekali ia melirik Naruto yang tertidur pulas. Sasuke mematikan tv nya dan menghabiskan segelas wine tersebut lalu ia mendekati kasur kingsizenya dan ikut berbaring disana, ia menatap wajah Naruto yang sangat damai.. " Dobe apakah kau sedang bermimpi sangat indah heh? " gumam Sasuke sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sekilas dan akhirnya ia ikut tertidur.

Pagi itu burung berikicau sangat merdu dan saling bersaut sautan..semuanya terasa damai dan tenang. Naruto terbangun karena suara kicauan burung di luar jendela terdengar

"umm.. ohayou kyuubi-chan.. ohayou Sasuke sensei"ucap Naruto kepada bonekanya dan Sasuke...

"engg..(menguap) .. ohayou mou Naruto..." jawab Sasuke sambil menguap dan mengucek ngucek matanya.

" ne ne.. Suke.. aku lapar tebayo~ kyuubi-chan juga lapar.." eluh Naruto kepada Sasuke

' Suke? Sepertinya dia belum terkumpul nyawanya' batin Sasuke,

"tunggu sebentar lagi Dobe-chan..ugh.."jawab Sasuke yang kembai tertidur

"hiee! Damee damee! B-bakaa! Aku lapar temeee! Ugh!" Naruto ngambek karena Sasuke melanjutkan tidurnya dan mengabaikan dirinya

"hn" 2 huruf, 1 kalimat lancar di luncurkan oleh Sasuke

"huh! Kau menyebalkan teme!" ucap Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Naruto telah mengambil ancang ancang untuk menjahili Sasuke agar bangun dan membuat sarapan untuknya

'aku yakin teme akan bangun dan membuat sarapan untuku!' batin Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Naruto membuka lemari Sasuke dan mengambil sebuah baju kemeja biru muda dan memakainya, saat ia membuka laci lemari bawahnya ia menemukan bando neko dan ekornya karena Naruto tidak mengerti cara memakai ekornya jadi ia hanya memakai bando nekonya saja.

" yosh! Semua sudah terpasang teheh" ucap Naruto seraya melihat dirinya di cermin, Naruto duduk di sofa Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan kasur kingsize Sasuke dan kebetulan Sasuke tidur menghadap sofa tersebut. Naruto membuka dua kancing kemeja tersebut lalu kerahnya ditarik ke sebelah kanan dan tereksposlah pundak mulus berkulit tan Naruto, Naruto menggoda Sasuke dengan gerakan gerakan yang menggoda sambil memangggil nama Sasuke dengan agak.. mendesah

"mmh.. Sasukehh.. bangunlahh.. miawh" berkali kali Naruto mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tapi tak membuahkan hasil, Naruto bangun dari tempatnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi ia menyalahkan shower dan membasahi tubuhnya yang masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya tapi tidak dengan celananya, ia hanya memakai underwear saja dan kemeja Sasuke. Setelah ia rasa sudah cukup basah ia mematikan showernya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk disofa tersebut, tapi kali ini ia dengan posisi tiduran. Kakinya di naikan satu dan kancing bajunya dibuka 1 kancing dan tereksposlah sedikit dadanya.

Sasuke terbangun karena suara shower dikamar mandi, ia masih dalam posisi tertidur dan ia belum sepenuhnya terbangun. Ia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar dimatanya keluar dari kamar mandi dan basah kuyup serta.. hanya memakai kemeja birunya yang sangat kebesaran tersebut. Sasuke memperthatikan gerak gerik Naruto yang seenak jidatnya duduk di sofa favoritnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Sasuke hanya membuka matanya saja dan tidak (belum) mau beranjak dari tempatnya

' kau menggodaku hm? ' batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

Naruto masih memikirkan sesuatu agar berhasil membangunkan senseinya dan membuatkannya sarapan. Naruto melihat sebotol wine yang ia yakini itu bekas Sasuke minum, ia mengambilnya lalu mengguyurkan badannya dengan wine tersebut,dan ia meminumnya sedikit (baca : setengah botol) lalu menaruh botolnya dimeja tersebut. Naruto mencium bau alkohol di badannya dan sekarang ia merasakan pusing buka kepalang..

" Sasukehh.. mhh.. kepalakuhh ahh.. pusingghh" erang Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke

Sasuke menyeringai apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang, nafsunya sudah melampau batas, tapi ia masih mampu menahannya walaupun ' adiknya' sudah bangun. Kini Naruto mendesah tak karuan karena kepalanya pusing, Naruto bangkit lalu berjalan gontai kearah Sasuke sambil berceloteh tidak jelas. Naruto menindih Sasuke

" Sasuhh temeh.. uhh aku laparhh.. kauhh tidakhh bangunsh... sh jadiih nyahh aku sepertih inihh agar ahh.. kau bangunnnshh temehh" ucap Naruto di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai apa yang Dobenya perbuat kepadanya. Sasuke membalikan posisinya, kini ia diatas Naruto dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Naruto sambil membisikan

"dobe.. kau yang mulai duluan" bisik Sasuke seperti itu dan dijawab oleh desahan Naruto

Sasuke menggigit lalu menjilat telinga Naruto lalu turun ke leher dan membuat kissmark disana sebanyak mungkin

"ahhnn.. tem..ehhh ngahhh.. shhh.."desah Naruto

Sasuke mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh Naruto lalu menyeringainya

" dobe.. kau mandi alkohol ha?" goda Sasuke lalu menjilat leher Naruto serta membuka kancing kancing baju kemejanya dan dilanjukatkan dengan aksi menghisap nipple kanan Naruto

"nnahhh.. akuhhh.. aghhh mmhh... memaahkainyahh .. hiyahhh" desah Naruto telah membangunkan iblis nafsu Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan bajunya lalu ia melepaskan _underwear_ Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto kecil sudah tegang dan mengeluarkan precum.

"heh sudah tegak rupanya" goda Sasuke sambil menyentuh kejantanan Naruto

"ngahhhh ... temehhh.. hhhh.. janganhhh.. ahhh ..ahhh.. ahhh" desah sang murid karena kejantanannya di manjakan oleh sang senseinya

"ahh.. temhhh... akuhh ahh ahhh .. mauhh nggahhhh" desah Naruto diakhirnya dengan keluarnya cairan putih lengket dan berbau khas tersebut memenuhi tangan Sasuke dan ia jilat cairan yang ada di tangannya

"manis.." ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan jarinya ke arah mulut Naruto, dan Naruto meresponnya lalu menghisap jari Sasuke dengan nikmat(?)

Sasuke melepaskan jarinya dari mulut Naruto lalu segera memposisikannya ke arah lubang Naruto dan memasukannya secara perlahan dan satu persatu tapi pasti. Sasuke menggerakan2 jarinya didalam lubang hangat nan sempit milik Naruto dengan gaya menggunting

"ahh.. temehh.. sakithh .. nnnhh .. keluarkanhh aahh" desah Naruto kesakitan karena ada benda asing yang memasuki lubangnya yang belum terjamah oleh siapa pun. Sedetik memudian Naruto terjonjak karena jari Sasuke menyentuh titik nikmat atau yang biasa di sebut _sweets spot_ Naruto.

"ahhhh disituhhh ngghh ..mhh temehh cepatlahhh nhaahh" desah Naruto dan dijawab dengan Seringaian dari Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya lalu ia mendekat ke arah Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu

" jika kau mau aku memasukannya..memohonlah" ujar Sasuke sambil menggigit telinga Naruto

"ahhnn.. janganhh.. emnggodakuhh..temehh hnnn.."

"aku tidak menggodamu dobe"

"ahh.. ba..ikhhhlahhh... temehh.. masukhaann shh .. ituhh .. kehh lubangkuhh shh" mohon Naruto dengan wajah yang merona , saliva di ujung bibir , serya mata yang sayu. Perfect! Semua itu telah membuuat Sasuke diselimuti oleh nafsu yang tak tertandingi tingginya

"itu apa hm?" goda Sasuke

"ahhn..pe..nnhh..iss muhhh.. ngahhh" jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cairannya yang menyembur di perut Sasuke dan juga Naruto.

"as you wish dobe." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringaian penuh arti. Sasuke melepaskan 2 jarinya di lubang Naruto lalu mengocok sebentar kejantanannya dan akhirnya memasukannya ke dalam lubang Naruto secara perlahan

"akhh.. sakithh.. temeee! Keluarkanhh ahhh.."desah Naruto kesakitan dan menintikan air matanya

"apakah ini baru yang pertama kali ..nggh dobeh?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukan perlahan kejantanannya yang dijepit oleh lubang Naruto yang sempit dan rasa itu membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk segera menjamahnya dan mengeluarkan cairannya jauh didalam lubang Naruto, tapi Sasuke harus sabar karena ini yang pertama bagi Naruto

"nghh.. iyaa teme! Hikss.. sakitt bodohh" jawab Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya

"tahanh dobeh.. kau akan merasakan nikmat setelah ini" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelap peluh yang ada di pelipis Naruto dan mencium tangan Naruto yang telah menutupi wajah Naruto

Kejantanan Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam lubang Naruto, dan Sasuke belum menggerakan pinggulnya karena ia harus meminta ijin pada Naruto yang telah kesakitan karena lubangnya dimasuki oleh kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan ukuran panjang yang di atas rata rata(?)untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sasuke sangat senang karena yang telah mengambil kevirginan lubang Naruto adalah Sasuke

"dobe .." Sasuke mengkode agar Naruto menyuruhnya untuk bergerak

Naruto mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sasuke " ber-bergerak temehh.."

"dengan senang hati ... dobeh" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum iblis lalu menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dan membuat gerakan _in out_ di dalam lubang Naruto

"ahhh.. shh.. sakithhh.. nnnhh" desah Naruto, ia merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Seiring Sasuke melakukan gerakan _in out _nya, Naruto hanya mendesah kenikmatan ketika Sasuke menemukan _sweets spot_ nya

"nnaahhh.. ngghh.. aahhh ahhh temehh akuhh ngghh" desah Naruto kenikmatan

"shh .. wait"

"akhhhh temehh akuhhh sudahh ngggh ahhhh.. sasukehh!"

"Naruto!"

Desah mereka bersama telah mengakhiri kegiatan di pagi hari ini.

"ne teme... aku lapar bodoh!" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang memeluknya

"hn.. semalam itachi membelikan kita makanan, biar ku hangatkan dulu" ucap Sasuke hendak bangun

"nnggg nanti saja.. aku..ughh!" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat

"hn.. dasar manja" ucap Sasuke sambil mencium kepala Naruto, dan Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat di dada bidang Sasuke yang ia peluk.

Ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibalik pintu kamar Sasuke dan Naruto... ia memiliki ciri-ciri sebagai berikut:

Berambut raven panjang diikat satu

Memiliki keriput di bagian matanya/bukan

Memiliki mata onxy

Memiliki wajah stoic

Bermarga uchiha

Sekarang orang itu sepertinya telah kehabisan tisu... lihat saja tangannya bercucuran darah dan bajunya juga..

"astaga...aku tak percaya ini.. outoto ku.. telah mendahuluiku..sial!" gumamnya dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit

Ia adalah Uchiha Itachi selaku aniki dari Ucihah Sasuke. Itachi telah meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke dan langsung menaiki mobilnya -skip- Itachi telah sampai di tempat persembunyiannya, ia masuk dan langsung menyalakan laptopnya dan membuka aplikasi yang ia desain sendiri , ia mengklik video ` Sasuke room` dan langsung mengklik tombol play... kalian tahu apa isi video tersebut ? ya... itu adalah rekaman _cctv_ yang Itachi tonton pagi ini.. Itachi memasang_ cctv_ di kamar Sasuke sudah lama yah. Sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Jadi Itachi bisa melihat apa saja yang Sasuke lakukan. Yah salah satunya kegiatan `panas` tadi pagi..

"fufufu kena kau Sasuke" gumam Itachi sambil menyeringai penuh arti

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continue _

.

.

.

Chap will be coming:

" _kyuubi-chan.. seandainya kau nyata didunia ini..hmmm dan menjadi anikiku" ucap Naruto sambil memainkan boneka kyuubinya _

"_dobe kau jangan berimajinasi yang tidak tidak" ucap Sasuke sambil memakan soup tomat kesukaannya_

"_huh! Aku ingin kyuubi-chan menjadi anikiku!" 'onegaii' ucap Naruto dan batinnya._

Yooshaaa! Selesai sudah chapp2! Gomen ne kalo adegan lemonnya kurang uaasemmmm . nanti ada chap 3 nya lohh mungkin chap3 nya berubahnya boneka Naruto menjadi kakanya.. nahloh ..

Yasudahh selamat menikmatiiii minna! Arigatou ne atas reviewnya ! gomen reii gak bisa bales atu atu review kalian hiksu ... Dan maafkan rei atas ketypoannya juga huhuh hiks/digampar!/

Oh iya tanggal 15 mei nanti reii ultah loh huahhahaha /abaikan/ haah gak ada yang mau ngucapin reii selamat ulang tahun yahh hmm #Reiirapopo #Reiyangterlupakan #Reiistrong / lupakan /

Keep reading my fiction minna! ^^

Blood red rose.


End file.
